


13 de febrero

by MichiCopiaGhoul



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Amante - Freeform, Bisexual, Boy x boy, Corey es un simp, Drama, F/M, Finalizado, Joey tiene que elegir, Jorey, M/M, MurderDolls - Freeform, Oneshot, Oso de peluche, Relaciones complicadas, Ruegos, San Valentin, Yaoi, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiCopiaGhoul/pseuds/MichiCopiaGhoul
Summary: A veces las propuestas de Corey son algo "raras e inesperadas" pero tiene la esperanza de que Joey las acepté...¿Aceptará la propuesta?Porque bajo la logica del vocalista tiene potencial su argumento o al menos asi lo piensa en su desesperación.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 2





	13 de febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Era un especial para el 14 de Febrero pero por motivos personales no pude subirlo en esta fecha, espero les guste .
> 
> Al último lo que esta escrito en cursiva son los pensamientos de Corey.

_**13 de febrero del 2010, Des Moines Iowa.** _  
  


La tarde había sido muy ajetreada para Jordison por estar ensayando con Murderdolls y luego pasar a estar en una sesión de fotografica para un artículo de una revista, se sintió feliz cuando se desocupó para tener libre el resto de la tarde pensando que tendrá un buen descanso sin ser molestado claro primero un baño y después una cerveza para holgazanear a gusto en la comodidad de su hogar por lo que se apuró en llegar a casa para comenzar a descansar al tomar un merecido baño.

Al seguir con su plan de relajación justo cuando estaba en su cómodo sillón recibió un mensaje de parte de Paul diciéndole que se tienen que reunir en casa de Corey para discutir algo acerca de la banda (al tomarlo como un simple aviso no contestó el mensaje), resignándose a perder su tiempo de holgazanería tuvo que atender la llamada a la reunión por lo que tomó sus llaves de su carro para ir al lugar pactado. 

No le tomó mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa del vocalista hasta eso el trafico coopero a que fuera menos tedioso salir a manejar en medio de este frio, cuando se estaciono en la calle le pareció un poco inusual ser de los primeros en llegar porque solo estaba ahí el auto de Gray, quizás haya corrido con _suerte_ en ser de los primero por la cercanía de sus casas o al fin le ha _ganado_ a Shawn en cuanto se trata de puntualidad al no ver que se encuentre su coche estacionado aquí. No le dio tanta importancia así que bajo de su carro y fue a tocar la puerta hasta eso le abrieron la puerta rápido.   
  


— Hola Joey. Llegaste, pasa — lo saludo con una sonrisa.

— Sí hola… — el baterista respondió.

— Que frío hace afuera, pasa hasta la sala de ensayo — le indico el rubio al verlo pasar al interior.  
  


Como ya conocía la casa siguió la indicación de dirigirse hasta la habitación sin esperar al dueño que acabe de cerrar la puerta, al estar dentro de la vivienda ya siente menos frío por lo que ve la chamarra _ya no es necesaria_ de modo que al avanzar va desabrochándola para quitársela más adelante y supone que al decirle que vaya al cuarto de ensayo deben estar preparándose para una sesión de ensayo por lo que al final de cuentas se acalora por la actividad lo cual dará como resultado quitarse la prenda así que es mejor desabrocharla para que cuando se siente en su puesto se la quite más rápido. 

Al llegar nota que la puerta está entre abierta pero no le da tanta importancia seguramente solo debió ser cuando salió Corey que se ha movido la puerta en fin Joey empuja la puerta para encontrarse una habitación completamente vacía y no hay nadie de los chicos bueno esperaba ver al menos a Paul pero no está ahí solo tiene los instrumentos que usan acomodados en su lugar como si nadie los hubiera usado en este día; a la escena llega Corey quien hizo el suficiente ruido con sus pisadas para alertar al menor de su llegada.

— Ey Corey ¿Y Paul? ¿Dónde está? Su carro estaba afuera… — preguntó el baterista.

— Ah él se fue a dormir a mi cuarto porque le dolía la cabeza y me dijo que lo despertaras cuando llegaras porque _**debe decirte algo**_ así que ve a verlo — responde el vocalista.  
  


Jordison no comentó nada solo le extraño este aviso de su mejor amigo por lo que fue al cuarto, sabe muy bien que toman la casa de cada integrante _como si fuera la suya_ pero para que Gray estuviera descansado en casa de Taylor debía ser algo que lo tuviera tan cansado y enfermo por lo que se apresuró en ir hasta allá. 

Nuevamente sabe dónde está la habitación y abrió la puerta sin preguntar si puede pasar pero se encontró con un cuarto algo oscuro al tener las cortinas cerradas, apenas se podía distinguir un bulto en la cama por lo que pensó en acercarse al considerar que era la mejor idea para despertar al mayor y averiguar que tanto le quiere decir pero más que nada espera que no esté tan enfermo para andar descansado en este lugar.   
  


— Paul, despierta ya estoy aquí — dijo al llegar a la cama con un tono fuerte. — PAUL, YA LLEGUE DESPIERTA — gritó ahora. 

No escucho respuesta alguna y solo veía como esta _enrollado_ con la cobija tapándole completamente como cuando _un niño no quiere ser descubierto por fantasmas al protegerse bajo las sabanas_ , no se movía nada por lo que Joey se estaba desesperando.  
  


— ¡PAUL DESPIERTA YA MALDITA SEA! — agarro la cobija para moverlo pero lo sintió _raro_ , algo andaba mal.

De pronto algo lo empujo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama pero no tardó en sentir como unos brazos le aprisionaban por la espalda para no dejarlo escapar de este abrazo empalagoso.

— Joey — el rubio lo llamo por su nombre cuando aspiro la fragancia que desprende el cabello del azabache más porque recién se ha bañado lo cual lo hace más evidente el olor del shampoo.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Corey? — cuestiono Joey al sentirse presa de los _brazos de pulpo_ del número 8.

— Nada malo — argumento el vocalista sin soltarlo.

— ¿Y Paul dónde está? — volvió a preguntar porque lo que esta a lado no es su amigo ya que es demasiado _blandito_ para serlo (lo que este bajo las cobijas).

— Te extrañaba mucho, necesitó esto — omitió darle respuesta a su pregunta y metió una mano bajo la playera de Jordison aprovechando que la chamarra esta abierta lo tiene fácil, está claro **lo quiere manosear**.

— ¡QUITA TUS MALDITAS MANOS DE MI ABDOMEN! — al mover su brazo hacia atrás le dio un codazo para deshacerse del agarre.

— AAAH pero que **_violento_** eres — exclamo al recibir el golpe que provoco soltarlo.

— No mames Corey, ¿crees que me voy a quedar tranquilo esperando a que me _violes_? No seas ingenuo no todo es como en tus sueños obscenos — se movió rápidamente para quitar la cobija y ver que tiene debajo no podía quedarse sin averiguar con que lo engañó. 

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al distinguir que debajo se encontraba un peluche enorme que tenía la posible altura de un 1.50 m y una anchura considerable que emulan a una persona, por las cortinas cerradas que provocaban oscuridad no distinguía bien la forma pero parece ser un clásico oso de peluche. 

— Bueno tenía que intentarlo _**Jowi**_ — pronuncio el chico con honestidad. 

— ¿Y Paul? ¿Dónde demonios está? o ¿también es mentira que siquiera está aquí? Sabes que mejor me marchó estás haciéndome perder mi tiempo — esto le parecía molesto así considero que lo mejor era salir de la cama para buscar a su mejor amigo fuera de la casa.

— ¡ **Jowi, no te vayas**! — Taylor corrió a alcanzarlo. — **¡Por favor quédate, no me dejes de nuevo!** — lo volvió a abrazar por la espalda al detenerlo de que cruce la puerta. 

— ¿De “ _ **nuevo**_ ” eh? — hizo énfasis en estas palabras. 

— ¡Por favor quédate, una vez más quédate a mi lado! — lo abrazo con más fuerza. — **Jowi, te amo no me dejes de nuevo** — suplico el vocalista.  
  


— Sabes que mi respuesta es un rotundo “ _ **NO" Y VETE AL DIABLO COREY**_ — respondió Joey sin problema alguno.

— ¿Por qué eres tan _complicado_? ¿Por qué no me dejas **tenerte**? Jowi, dime — exclamo el mayor con un tono de desesperación.

— Tú sabes la respuesta que no se te olvide — comenta el menor.

— Ey pero podemos _**compartir**_ , piénsalo mejor Jowi — subía más una de sus manos como si tratara de alcanzar la pared que tienen cerca.

— **No me gusta compartir** — aclaro el baterista frunciendo el ceño.

— Jowi … a mí tampoco pero por ti lo haría, solo ve esto — movió rápido la mano para encender la luz al estar cerca de la pared.   
  


Conforme la luz se hizo presente el rubio busco que el pelinegro girase a ver de nuevo hacia la cama para su _suerte_ el chico no puso tanta _resistencia_ al aceptar que fuera movido mientras seguía abrazándolo. 

La habitación se muestra como siempre la ha recordado Jordison: con una cama grande y los posters de algunas películas de terror favoritas del vocalista pero destacaba que ahora en la cama había un peluche enorme del tamaño considerable quizás casi a su altura del azabache pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver que aquel oso negro de peluche tuviera un letrero pegado en su panza. 

— ¿ _ **Puedo ser tu AMANTE, JOWI?**_ — pronuncio el rubio muy cerca del oído del chico al abrazarlo por la espalda. 

— Así que ahora pides ser el _**segundo**_ y no el “ _primero_ ”, que _mala elección de palabras_ — se rio del letrero que decía esas mismas palabras.

— ¿ _Mala elección_? Pero si es la mejor idea solo ve que día es hoy, _**13 de febrero**_ la mejor fecha para vernos y no me importa ser el _segundo_ si con esto te tengo aunque sea un rato — confesó Taylor.

— Sabes que la última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace dos años y era un error que no debí cometer, perdí mi valioso tiempo. Ahora tengo novia no puedo engañarla, no soy como tú — responde el baterista.

— Joey ya me disculpe por lo de esa vez, te dije que solo fue un _desliz_ no era algo que quisiera para largo plazo… esa chica no significo nada, tú sigues importándome no por nada sigo buscándote y estoy soltero por ti — el rubio lo soltó para encararlo frente a frente. — Me esforcé en traerte aquí incluso le dije a Paul que me prestara su celular para enviar un mensaje y que me dejara usar su carro este día… todo lo hice para que tú no te reusaras a venir a mi casa, quiero que me des una oportunidad más porque **TE AMO** — confiesa con total honestidad al revelar su plan.

— ¿Hablas en serio _Cory_? ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? — abrió la boca con sorpresa.

— Si Jowi, **te amo** y quiero ser tu novio de nuevo pero si no se puede al menos déjame ser el **AMANTE** , por favor déjame besarte de nuevo — argumentó con desesperación el número 8.

— _Cory_ entonces _**hazlo**_ — comenta el menor con una sonrisa.

— ¿En serio _Jowi_? — se mostró sorprendido y una mueca de felicidad invadía su rostro.

— Acércate _Cory_ … — le hizo una seña con la mano.

— Jowi… — pronuncio su sobrenombre que usaba para llamarlo de forma _cariñosa_.   
  


Taylor se acercó más y se agacho levemente para encontrarse con el rostro del menor, cerró los ojos y se inclinó para poder besarlo pero justo cuando hizo aquello Joey se movió hacia atrás o mejor dicho corrió por el pasillo para irse del lugar. 

— ¡MALDITA SEA JOEY VUELVE, TE NECESITÓ! — dijo cuando abrió los ojos y notó que nunca llego a tocarlo. 

— VETE LA DIABLO COREY — fue lo último que dijo Joey al salir por la puerta.  
  


Al verlo marcharse Corey hubiera querido alcanzarlo pero _no tiene el valor_ siquiera para hacerlo después de volver a fracasar en su plan de traerlo de vuelta a su lado, sabía que aquella respuesta no cambiaría, por más que lo detuviera _no cambiara nada_ si ha recibido la misma respuesta por estos dos años seguidos. 

Dos y medio años atrás su relación que tenía con Jordison se fue deteriorando todo porque el rubio pasó la noche con una chica cuando se suponía que le había jurado **fidelidad** a Jordison pero más que nada arruinó la _tolerancia_ que tenía Joey sobre el comportamiento del mayor, porque si hablamos de _**tóxicos**_ el vocalista era uno al buscar que el menor no hablase con nadie a solas al pegársele como una _sombra_ a su lado para que no “ _pudiera engañarlo_ ” ya que su relación era _secreta_ pero irónicamente quien terminó arruinando todo fue el mismo Corey por meterse con una chica.   
  


Para Corey aquella chica solo había sido un _desliz_ por una noche de copas pero para Joey había marcado que su confianza se _deteriora_ más si el _toxico_ andaba pidiéndole que no viera a nadie a solas porque temía que Jordison fuera _engañado_ para serle infiel y como anteriormente se dijo quien terminó arruinando todo fue el vocalista por ceder a un impulso bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero Joey no lo vio como algo que pudiera pasar por alto y decidió terminar todo más porque se había cansado de toda esta mierda llamada _**celos**_ que no le dejaban hacer nada en paz al tener a Corey pegado como su _sombra_ porque según él “ _ **todos pueden enamorarse de Joey sin importar su género**_ ”, eso si el baterista nunca dejó que esta toxicidad escalara a prohibirle hacer algo o ver a alguien. 

Por aquellas razones terminó **su relación secreta** con el rubio y comenzó a enfocarse en otras cosas como reunirse con Wednesday 13 y los demás chicos para volver a activar **Murderdolls** suponiendo que este 2010 podrá ser bueno para la banda, gracias a que se alejó de Taylor conoció _**a una mujer increíble**_ con la cual ha iniciado una relación donde espera que todo sea mejor que con la que tuvo con el número 8. Sin embargo en estos dos años ha tenido a _**Corey rogándole**_ que vuelvan a ser novios, el año pasado en febrero le proponía comenzar de nuevo pero Joey no olvida **_la tortura de aguantar su lado posesivo y celoso por lo que ha preferido rechazarlo._**

Fue por eso que esta vez el mayor creyó que proponiéndole ser el “ _ **segundo**_ ”, es decir, proponiéndole ser _**su amante**_ pueda siquiera volver a poder pasar tiempo con él como antes pero parece que el baterista esta lo suficiente _enamorado_ de su actual pareja para negar esa oferta de tener un amante. 

Corey se acercó hacia el oso y se _lanzó_ sobre este, era suave y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras trataba de recordar que se sintió tener por un rato al pelinegro entre sus brazos.  
  
  


_Joey…_

_¿Amas más a esa chica de lo que_ _**amaste** _ _a mí?_

_…_

_¿Por qué te gustan las modelos?_

_Ella no es buena para ti…_

_Ella es más alta que tú…_

_Tu cabello es mejor que el de ella…_

_Tú luces más guapo que ella…_

_Tú excitas más a la gente con solo mirarlos…._

_Tu pudiste hacerme pensar en que puedo ser gay solo por ti…._  
  


_¡MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUÉ LO ARRUINE TODO?!_

_Joey hubiera querido que aceptaras volver…_

_Si hubieras escuchado mi explicación de mejor forma quizás…_

_¿Volveríamos a ser algo este_ _**13 de febrero** _ _?_

_Al menos_ _**amantes** _ _tal como se dicta esta fecha destinada para verse entre_ _**amantes** _ _antes del 14 de febrero…_

_Hubiera aceptado_ _**ser tu amante** _ _para al menos volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y probar de nuevo tus labios…_

_**Ser el segundo** _ _…_

_Aunque_ _**me gustaría ser el primero** _ _…_

_Ganarle a Ella…._

_Joey lo siento, arruine todo aquel día…_

_Lo siento…_  
  
  
  
  
  


🐾 FIN 💔  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Perdonen por subirlo hasta ahora el especial de “14 de febrero” que no es NADA AMOROSO NI EMPALAGOSO sino algo así bien SAD pero esta idea ya la tenía en mente cuando andaba escribiendo el fanfic de “Imbécil”, mi idea era poner a Corey a pedir ser el “segundo/amante” porque cometió una infidelidad que lo alejó de Jordison… o sea poner a Corey a rogar por el amor de Jowi 
> 
> A caray, ¿que extraño no? – es sarcasmo- ya saben cómo le va a Corey a veces en mis fanfics, no la tiene fácil 👌
> 
> También aclaro que este fanfic no estaba dentro de los fanfics “donde se le va tratar mejor a Corey”, no, este es independiente a los que van en modo sad y modo sartenazo activado para el Coralito 🍳🐚
> 
> Ah por si no quedaba claro Joey fingió perdonarlo y aceptar que lo besen solo para escapar cuando el Coralito cerrara sus ojos, lo de Paul prestando el auto fue un plan inteligente del vocalista para hacerlo venir a Joey sin que sospeche ser citado en esta fecha de febrero a su casa y no se niegue verlo por tener novia. 
> 
> Este es un especial dramático de San Valentín con un final muy sad para Corey, no todos los especiales pueden ser empalagosos o que hagan el delicioso como conejitos bonitos 🐇👉👌🐇…
> 
> Bueno CopiaMichiGhoul se disculpa por gustarle más los dramas y los romances complicados, ahora si a partir de este se viene un trato mejor para Corey…. 
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo escrito, bye 🐱


End file.
